


Untitled

by heartofcrimson (dbheath2690)



Category: Crimson - Fandom, Dawn Bonney-Heath
Genre: Early Work, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-10
Updated: 2008-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbheath2690/pseuds/heartofcrimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is sort of a follow-up to "Dad". I was given a hard time in school after his passing, and I wrote this about one of the biggest offenders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Untitled (For Now)

I sit here crying  
Witnessed death at firsthand  
And all of your questions  
Are more than I can stand.  
You want me informed  
But I already know  
These lessons you teach  
You’ve got nothing to show.  
You don’t have the knowledge  
Though you act like you do.  
Like these books you’ve learned from  
I don’t learn the same as you.  
Learn better from seeing  
Although its way much more pain  
You know it’s hard for me  
Have you no shame?  
Look in my eyes  
Feel the pain that I feel  
You know I won’t lie  
I watched him die  
Hoping that his blood would congeal.  
Have you seen what I’ve seen?  
Have you learned the way I’ve learned?  
Have you watched someone close to you  
Fade away as your heart burns?  
Have you witnessed a tragedy  
Not allowed to forget?  
I’ll tell you something honestly  
I’d love to forget.  
I try hard, I do.  
Each day’s hard to make it through.  
I spent years watching him  
Whither away, no complaint.  
Sure it makes a great story  
But the memory I hate.  
So think long and hard  
On this poem written about you.  
I watched someone close to me die.  
The question is, Have you?


End file.
